


Noodles

by JenoTaurusKing



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 06:16:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19941565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenoTaurusKing/pseuds/JenoTaurusKing
Summary: Jisung wants to make his hyung some food after he comes back from the 127 tour.





	Noodles

“Jaemin, how do you… work this?” Jisung’s small voice broke through the combined kitchen and living space as he asked his older brother for help, Jaemin looking up from his phone where he was laying across the large brown sofa.

“Jisung attempting to cook, is this even a smart idea? Are we going to have a dorm left to live in?” 

“I just… wanted to make something for Taeyong hyung to eat, he seems really tired so I thought he could rest, I think he’s sleeping at the moment.” Jisung bit his lip tightly out of thought as he watched Jaemin drag himself over slowly and proceed to set the hob up to cook the beef noodles he had bought for Taeyong, trying to remember how to work the new hob for the next time he felt like using it. 

“Okay well try not to give him food poisoning, are you sure you don’t want me to cook the noddles becau-”

“I can do it hyung.”

Jaemin shot the younger one a look of amusement before going to settle back down in his plush blanket nest on the sofa in the living space, the soft sound of bubbling water and metal chopsticks occasionally hitting the side of the pan filled the small apartment, Jisung’s occasional huffs and puffs being the only other sounds breaking the otherwise silent room as he wondered if he should do anything else for the tired leader who resided across the hall in the spotless apartment. Maybe he could try and clean the 127 dorm? Try and do his washing for him? The noodles were mostly done and ready to be tipped in to a bowl and placed on a tray, noodles being the one dish the young boy was confident in cooking. 

“Should I make hyung a drink?” He turned his attention to the fridge behind him as he muttered to himself, eyes scanning over the contents. Eggs… some random Chinese dishes that Chenle’s mum had brought over for Renjun…milk…nothing of any use. 

Jisung huffed louder as he bent down to instead retrieve the half eaten tub of green tea ice cream that had been left in the freezer for god knows how long, deeming it a suitable substitute for the drink he couldn’t make before he picked up the busy tray and tightly gripped the edges, using a combination of his elbows, knees and back to make it out of his front door and kicking on the 127 dorm door before Mark opened it with a slightly grumpy face, that soon being replaced by shock as he saw what Jisung was carrying.

“Oiii, Jisunng cooked?” 

“Shut up, I made food for Taeyong hyung, he looked tired so I thought he should have some rest.” 

The youngest shoved past Mark, gently brushing shoulders, before making his way down the empty short hall and to the room he had set his destination as, the room was dim when he entered, blinds drawn down to block out the mid-day spring sunshine and a quietly snoring lump bundled under the blankets piled upon the bed. Jisung gently placed the tray on the floor next to the bed before awkwardly shaking Taeyong awake, his voice low and quiet as he shyly explained that he had made some food for the elder who looked up at him with tired, questioning eyes until warmth crossed his features as he realised what he was saying. 

“You didn’t have to, I could have eaten later,” Taeyong sat up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes as Jisung settled the tray of food on to his lap.

Jisung stuck with Taeyong to keep him company as he eagerly sipped up the noodles and shovelled spoonfuls of the cold green tea dairy in to his mouth, the odd conversation about 127′s tour surfacing until Jisung tried to gather the now empty dishes and leave, only to be stopped and gently pulled back to the bed by a pyjama clad Taeyong who was already settling down to go back to sleep despite having just woken up.

“Jisung, stay and nap with me, I’ve missed you.” Taeyong pouted, knowing the smaller would cave in and let him as the older brother he adored most.

“I-I…okay,” he put the tray back on the bedside table and awkwardly got in to the bed under the covers, slightly tense at first but soon melting, thanking his past self for wearing jogging bottoms today as he knew he would be too uncomfortable to sleep if he had of worn jeans. 

The two just laid there, Taeyong using Jisung as a teddy bear as he drifted back to sleep and Jisung awkwardly staring at the wall waiting for tiredness to hit him, the heat of the room beginning to exhaust him as he scrolled through his phone in the quiet and a small smile spreading his lips.


End file.
